


My Beautiful Affair

by Stupiak Kitty (y0haNna)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Archer - Freeform, Hand Job, M/M, Maso?, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0haNna/pseuds/Stupiak%20Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scary and dominant. That's the only way to describe Akashi Seijuuro. But who would have thought that the GOM's scary psychopath of a captain has a soft spot? And the only person who knows it is Kuroko. One-shot. PWP Dedicated to nikirichan/Hansha-otoku</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Beautiful Affair

**Author's Note:**

> This is an excuse for making smut Akashi x Kuroko. Inspired by Kamiya Hiroshi's Such a Beautiful Affair (& yes, the ship was influenced by nikirichan) and God, have you watched the MV of the song? He's making love with that pillow!
> 
> Still not familiar with the ship, please forgive me if OOC. I tried my best.
> 
> Warning: Doesn't follow the timeline of the anime.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Just the story.

Such a Beautiful Affair  
By: Stupiak Kitty

xXx

It was a typical early Monday morning inside the Seirin's gym. As early bird as she is, the Seirin lady coach was already there. Of course, all of the senpais were present as well.

They don't have the strength (and the courage) to disregard her words of 'Be early!' It only means hell if they were to defy it.

Some of the first years were starting to arrive as the clock goes by. Usual respectful greetings were exchanged. The coach ordered the late ichinens to start doing the appointed punishments for the tardies.

"Osu!" All of them turned to the entryway of the gym and saw Kagami walking as leisure as he always does.

"Kagami-kun~" called Riko, her voice is too sweet that most of them knew it only promised danger. "Didn't I tell everyone to be early today? You already know what to do, right?"

The red-haired scratches his head, his smile apologetic. "It can't be helped, coach. Had problems with the subways…err…desu."

She was still smiling that dangerous sweet smile. "Then you can start doing 50 pushups for the mean time,"

"What? That's way too many!"

"What's that?" Riko beamed "You wanted an increase? Is 70 pushups alright for you?"

"Ah – I'll start doing it now, coach. Forgive me for my tardiness." Kagami suppressed the urge to sigh.

There's no use arguing with their coach when it comes to this. He placed his bag together with the other bags on the corner, stretched like a cat, before readying himself to do the said punishment.

"Where's Kuroko, by the way?" Riko asked. "I still haven't seen him until now."

Kagami shrugged. "Haven't seen him either,"

"Heheh, coach," interjected Hyuuga. "Don't worry about him. He might appear beside us sooner or later, who knows?"

"Haha, that's right, that's right," Koganei chimed in. "He has the knack of butting in on conversations and scaring people out. I know he's already here… somewhere—"

"I'm sorry for being late, Coach,"

"See?" Koganei beamed right after seeing Kuroko dashing out on the entrance door. He was trying to catch his breath as he bowed before their coach. He blinked when he realized something. "Eh? Kuroko, you're not here before us?"

"Uhm…" Kuroko looked like he was contemplating for an answer. "No, senpai. I was late…because of certain things."

"Certain things you say?" Coach Riko cocked a curious, if not suspicious, brow. "It's kind of weird for you to say that."

"It's unusual for you to be late, too," Izuki commented. "And bursting out on that door and panting like someone is trying to capture you."

"Speaking of unusual…" Hyuuga drawled, pointing somewhere at Kuroko's collar. "Your upper buttons are misplaced."

Kuroko's hands went up to the object in question and found out that, indeed, it is. He fixed it with nimble hands.

"You're sporting that ridiculous hairdo too," Kagami said while doing his punishment. "You know. That infamous bed hair of yours,"

Kuroko stilled with Kagami's words, and then his hands flew above his hair and palmed it in order. "I'm sorry."

"And you have a hickey!" Kiyoshi poked the reddish mark on Kuroko's exposed neck. The mark was cleverly placed on the side of his neck, perhaps to make it inconspicuous. But with Kuroko's pale skin, the said mark still stood out.

"It's a hickey, right?" Kiyoshi went on, oblivious of Kuroko's embarrassed-filled face. And the shocked faces of the Seirin team. "So that's how it looks like. It's nice to see an actual one for the first time. I'm amazed."

"Kiyoshi, you asshole!" Hyuuga growled. "This is not the time to compliment Kuroko's kiss mark!"

"Why? But I'm really amazed," Kiyoshi countered.

"Just shut it, please," Hyuuga said before turning to Kuroko, surprised and embarrassment was written on his face too. Probably envy? "Kuroko… I can't believe this. I admit I'm surprised you even had that in you. I know you have a sexy…" He stole a glance at Riko, she was looking at him with those sweet innocent eyes he almost shivered. He cleared his throat. "As I was saying, sexy and beautiful girlfriend by your side, but do you really have to showcase your private escapade to the whole team? It's bothering us!"

"You're the only one who's bothered," Kagami commented.

"O-of course not!" Hyuuga countered. "Right, Izuki?"

"Well, I'm not really bothered by it," Izuki answered. "More of surprised, actually."

"Right, Koganei?" Hyuuga tried again, his eyes boring into Koganei's skull.

"Ah – do I really have to agree?"

"Damn it, why aren't you backing up your captain?!"

Kiyoshi and the others simply laughed.

On the other hand, Kuroko stared at them, looking stunned and guilty, but he regained his composure quickly. "I apologize. I didn't mean to make a scene," He tugged his collar up to conceal the mark. "And you're getting the wrong idea. I don't have a girlfriend."

"Eh? That cute manager from Touou – Momoi right? Isn't she your girlfriend?"

"No, Captain," He answered. "Just like what I've told everyone before, she's only our manager in middle school."

"So…who?" Kagami asked, looking dazed.

Others were curious too.

"Akashi-kun called earlier," Kuroko deadpanned. "I have no chance to tell our Coach that I'm going to run late because he's quite in a hurry. Again, I apologize for being late."

All of their mouths hung open as the words of Kuroko sank inside their heads.

xXx

The moment they had discovered that the scary ex-captain of the Generation of Miracles and Kuroko are now an item - an interesting and hot item to say the least – they could noticed how Kuroko was looking more and more exhausted. He would sometimes arrive to their usual morning practice with that disturbing looking red mark designed on Kuroko's pale neck, shoulder blade, even his nape and the back. (Whenever their coach asked them to remove their shirts)

As the day increases, the obviousness of the mark would intensify – sometimes close to dark violet. It was more like a bruise than a hickey. Whenever the bruise heals, another mark was there again.

Once they had known about the relationship of the two, Kuroko was now always attentive to his phone. Whenever it rings, he would look through it with immediate response, and then he would ask their coach's permission to allow him to cut the remaining minutes of practice.

All of them knew he was going to see Akashi. And none of them, even Riko, have the guts to defy the red-haired man's desire of seeing Kuroko. Riko was scary, alright, but Akashi Seijuuro is different.

He's terrifying to the core.

xXx

Kagami and Kuroko were spending their time on the same class when Kuroko's phone vibrated. Since he was at the very back and Kagami's broad figure was an effective wall to conceal his texting, he flipped his phone open and scanned the message with fast eyes.

He looked at the window after reading it all, hoping to see a familiar figure with red locks.

His eyes beamed once he saw him.

He was leaning on a tree. He was looking at him with those multi-colored eyes. His eyes were sharp and glinting even by afar. Fixing his bag, he prepared to leave and slip away. He paused when Kagami dropped a white sheet of paper on top of his table.

Curious, he unwrap it, scanning the contents. His eyes narrowed for a second before looking up, his eyes meeting the broad shoulders of Kagami.

Kuroko smiled at Kagami's back, even without actually smiling.

He flattened the paper on the surface, scribbling a short and simple answer contrary to the series of words written on the paper. He folded it in half and slipped it onto Kagami's table before walking away without the teacher's knowledge.

xXx

"You made me wait, Tetsuya."

Akashi's calm voice called out even before he could reach him. Once he stood before him, he was torn between smiling and apologizing. So he did both.

With a smile reserved only for the red-haired, he said, "I never intend of making you wait, Akashi-kun. So what do I owe the pleasure of this sudden visit? It's rare for you to come here,"

"A change of view, perhaps," Akashi answered. "Let's go."

"Uhh – Akashi-kun…"

Akashi looked at Kuroko, an amused smile touching his lips. "You have an on-going class and two remaining classes ahead, I know. It'll be quick."

He simply nodded, following the red-haired once he moved. He ignored the curious glances of the students as they pass, perhaps they were confused by the presence of an outsider. Those people who recognized Akashi were staring at him, wide-eyed and scared.

Who wouldn't be? Even the way he moved is intimidating enough.

He led them at the very back of their school, the place where students and faculties rarely go. It was a dead spot. The only thing present there was the massive tree standing a few meters away from them.

The fact that Akashi knew where to find this secluded place of their school, it was beyond Kuroko's knowledge.

Once they were safe from everyone, Akashi yanked him by the arms, hooked his head with strong hands and claimed his lips with a scorching kiss.

Kuroko flinched. He was already used with Akashi's rough play, but it never failed to surprise him. Fleet seconds after, his eyelids drop slowly and clutched Akashi's arms, as if he was surrendering it all — like a compliant slave to a master.

Akashi licked his lower lips, sending delicious shivers on the line of his spine. He cradled the back of his nape to deepen the kiss. Kuroko could feel his feral hunger, as though he has been denied to taste Kuroko for years.

It was making his knees turn into a two useless stick of goo.

Akashi's way of expressing his desire for Kuroko was always like this: fiery, forceful, and fierce. He has always been like this, like an arrow to its target. Definite and absolute.

None of those things bothered Kuroko, though. He actually liked it.

He almost whined when their lips parted, but he gave out a small moan as he felt Akashi's wet lips on his exposed neck. He was adoring his neck like he would always do, making him sigh in wonder.

All of Akashi's treatment of desire burnt his body alive. It arouses his nether regions, making his mind float. Sensing his arousal, Akashi's hands travelled on his back. He moved it up and down as if he was teasing him. His breath hitched and more shivers on his spine.

Unsatisfied of his reaction, he let his index finger trace the line of his back. Its movement too slow, his touch was sending tingles as it went further south. As soon as Akashi trailed it to the crack of his posterior, his back arched like a bow.

Akashi's hands didn't stop, however, because they found its way to his pert ass. He caressed it like he would with a woman's breast. It made him moan.

"Good?" Akashi mumbled between kisses.

Unable to find his voice, he simply nodded.

"Answer, Tetsuya," Akashi ordered. He nibbled on his neck before sucking. Sensing the familiar pain on his skin, Kuroko moaned again. "I'm not accepting that as your answer."

"Y-yes," Kuroko tried voicing out. "Yes, it's good."

"I'm not convinced," Akashi answered, letting him go. Before Kuroko could question his actions, he began fumbling on his pants until it was resting on his upper thighs.

He fondled Kuroko's crotch on top of his underclothes, making the blue-haired squirm to feel more of his touch. He rubbed it in a playful gesture, moving it with erratic circle until he felt Kuroko rest his whole weight onto him.

He smirked, before inching his hands under the cloth and palming Kuroko's burning erection.

As expected, he gave him a pleasure-filled moan. Akashi touched Kuroko's chest before kissing his ears, nibbling it. "Moan my name, Tetsuya."

Kuroko trembled the moment Akashi bobbed his hands onto his length. He was massaging it with precise accuracy. He compressed his hands onto his erection, making him pant in pain, and then releasing it completely before doing it again.

He was swapping his movements by doing it back and forth, moving it with erratic speed, hitting the base of his member and caressing his balls lightly with his pinky fingers then moving up to tease his cum-weeping slit with his index and thumb.

Akashi was like an archer, and he was his bow. He knows how to manipulate him. He knows how to handle him. He knows how to play with his body.

The playful tingle on his spine, the delicious reaction of his member with Akashi's hands, those sensations are all but familiar to him. Even so, he would never get tired of feeling that again and again and again.

He gasped when Akashi took care of his balls, teaming it up by rubbing his fingers on the side of his head. He moaned, his head spilling more pre-cum while he tried his best to delay his impending release.

"My name, Tetsuya," Akashi reminded, he was bobbing his hands again. "Moan my name."

"Ah…" He panted. "Aka…s-shi…kun,"

"I said my name," He said. Kuroko cried out when he bit the pale flesh on his nape. "That's not my name."

Kuroko arched his back again the moment Akashi's hand sped up. The wicked wet sound of his hands against his member was only making his desire grow. He was more than aroused, but it was making him crave for more.

The weird sensation on his stomach was urging him to let go, to surrender with the call of his climax.

"Sei…juuro-kun," Kuroko moaned as soon as he sped up again.

Akashi claimed his lips again, licking his mouth all over before attacking his neck again, stealing butterfly kisses on his most favored spot.

When Akashi tried probing his finger on his rear entrance, he almost screamed Akashi's name. He moved his hands on his erection like a madman. He continued doing that, all the while kissing his neck and teasing his opening.

"Good boy, Tetsuya," Akashi smirked, feeling the ring muscle contract on his hands. "That's right. Come, come for me."

Hearing his dominant voice filled with feral want was enough for him to submit himself with the inescapable release. Kuroko could only moan, chanting Akashi's name like a sacred prayer as he coated his hands with his seed.

Akashi released him after a moment later while he was still panting for breath. He watched him snatched a disposable tissue on his back pocket and wiped his hands clean.

After doing that, Akashi reached out for him and kissed his crown. He smiled.

"Akashi-kun," He called as soon as he regained his normal breathing. "Kagami-kun wrote me a letter before I went to meet you."

Akashi simply looked at him, never answering, but Kuroko could hear the question loudly just by looking at his multicolored eyes.

"He said that all of the Seirin team is concerned for me," He continued. "You're not treating me right…and you're a sadist lover, they say."

Akashi smiled a knowing smile. "Am I really? Do you want me to change my approach of pleasuring you?"

"I don't care what the others say," Kuroko answered. "You don't have to change anything, Akashi-kun. I'm quite pleased with your method, actually. You're the perfect lover for me. I have already told you that haven't I?"

"I know you are going to say that, Tetsuya,"

END

xXx

Omake

Kagami burst on the entrance door of the gym, startling the Seirin team.

"So, Kagami," Hyuuga started. "Have you already done what we've told you?"

Instead of answering, he simply gave the sheet of folded paper to their captain. Frowning in curiosity, Hyuuga opened it and read the contents with fast eyes. All of their team crowded behind him, curious too.

On that sheet of paper, it says…

Kuroko, I know it would sound like I'm prying but yes, I think I am prying. I will tell you this because I treat you as my…closest friend among the team. Don't…get me wrong.

Even the senpais are terribly worried for you. All of us know that you and Akashi are now together. (If those hickeys are not the indication)

All of us, even the whole basketball league, even you I hope, know how scary that ex-captain could be. We're not really opposing your relationship with him, but can't you see? He's torturing you! Those bruises are scary, just like him. He's not treating you right, I bet. He's a sadist.

It's been months since the both of you have been going out. Can't you just tell to him to be gentle? Why are you allowing him to do that to you in the first place?

With a neat handwriting, there were few words written on the bottom of the paper.

Because I like it.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Trivia: Akashi Seijuuro's birthday is December 20. Am I right? So his zodiac sign is Sagittarius, an archer. ;)
> 
> Finished: May 5, 2014


End file.
